


Выплескивая океан

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жили долго и счастливо - это все не по-Винчестеровски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выплескивая океан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pour Away the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9857) by kroki_refur. 



> chemerika, огромное тебе спасибо за помощь с переводом! <3

С тех пор, как Дин умер, для Сэма хэппи-энда нет и никогда не будет. 

И это не потому, что Дин мертв (мертв, Дин мертв), хотя это, само по себе, означает никаких „долго и счастливо”, потому что, даже если бывает такое, что самый важный человек в мире умирает, а все заканчивается, как в сказке, Сэму этого не надо, нет, он даже близко этого не хочет. 

Но Дин не просто мертв, (Дин мертв, Сэм остался один), Дин в аду, и, даже, если бы всё произошло не из-за Сэма, этого просто не могло, не должно было случиться! Сэму нравилось считать себя сострадательным, великодушным человеком (раньше, когда он мог думать о чем-то еще, кроме: Дин умер, Дин в аду), и ада он не пожелал бы даже своему злейшему врагу.

А это - не злейший враг. Это Дин. И Дин - мертв.

Сэм смутно, как и всё, что он осознает напоследок, понимает (Дин мертв), что сходит с ума. 

Он не знает, как далеко зашел, но видит, как на него смотрят люди, как некоторые переходят на другую сторону улицы, он ловит случайные отражения себя (зеркал в номере нет, только осколки на полу, он не помнит, что произошло, но уверен – это все он) и понимает, в чем дело. 

Неважно, что он безумен, хотя бы до тех пор, пока у него хватает мозгов, чтобы закончить работу. Неважно, даже если для него все закончится вытьем на луну, если он сумеет не облажаться (Дин в аду).

Все дело в том, что ему кажется, что он уже лажает, проведя год в поисках способа разорвать сделку с демоном, и столько времени (он даже не знает сколько, Дин мертв (Дин в аду), и он не знает как давно) потратил на поиски способа вытащить кого-то из ада, он умеет собирать информацию, у него это получается, но ничего нет, ничего…

Сэм потерял веру в „долго и счастливо” 2 ноября 2005 года. Для Сэма хэппи-энда нет и никогда не будет. Но Сэм не может подвести брата.

* * *

Однажды на пороге номера возникает Бобби, и Сэму непонятно, как он его нашел. Сэм не говорил ему, где остановился, потому что, призадумавшись, понял, что не помнит себя, не знает ни города, ни даты, ни когда в последний раз спал, Дин мертв. Бобби бледнеет, когда Сэм открывает дверь, и это должно что-то значить, но ему не до лица Бобби, поэтому он даже не старается выяснить, в чем дело.

Бобби входит, садится, начинает говорить. Сэм слышит слова - есть, спать, заботиться о себе… Но он не слушает, потому что это все не по делу, потому что забота о себе никак не поможет вытащить Дина из ада. Он думает о ритуале, о котором до него дошли слухи, и о том, как бы до него добраться, когда Бобби говорит, что Сэм пытается сделать то, что сделать невозможно. И это Сэм слышит.

Позже Сэм пытается вспомнить, как Бобби покинул комнату, но уверен только в том, что Бобби был здесь и потом его уже не было. У Сэма разбиты костяшки и горло дерет так, как будто он кричал, ему кажется, что это как-то связано, но он не может сказать наверняка. Потом портье выставляет его за нарушение общественного порядка и Сэм задумывается, стоило ли спросить, что это было за нарушение, но это не важно, ничего уже не важно. Костяшки разбиты, Дин в аду, и „счастливо” не будет, но еще осталось какое-то „долго”.

* * *

Когда Сэм был маленьким, Дин иногда рассказывал ему истории, но они никогда не начинались с «давным – давно». «Долго и счастливо» Сэм впервые услышал в начальной школе и не понял, что это значит. Когда учитель, - Сэм запоминал имена всех своих учителей, школ было множество, но он знал их, знал, а сейчас не мог вспомнить даже имя девочки, с которой целовался в первый раз – объяснил ему, он думал, что не слышал ничего лучше, пока не пришел домой и не рассказал все Дину, который презрительно скривился, а уж Дин был прав всегда, значит, „долго и счастливо” было неправдой. И даже если в тетради Сэма все-таки появилась парочка историй, которые, возможно, даже начинались с « давным-давно», Дин всегда был прав, и на этот раз – тоже.

* * *

Сэм потерял мизинец правой руки, знахарь в Луизиане использовал его в заклинании, которое не сработало. Над сердцем у него вытатуирован пентакль, а на шее – воспаленный рубец, подстать другому, что поперек позвоночника. Голова у него забита латынью, греческим и санскритом, а сумка полна сушеных трав и книг, иногда он задумывается над тем, может ли его самоубийство разорвать заключенную Дином сделку; но он не может позволить себе рискнуть и попытаться, поскольку, если не выгорит, некому будет вытаскивать Дина.

Сэм сходит с ума, но это неважно. Дин в аду и Сэм собирается его вытащить.

* * *

На телефоне Сэма голосовое сообщение, что странно, ведь он не помнит, чтобы телефон звонил. Женский голос, незнакомый, разгневанный. «Прошло уже полтора года, – говорит она, – думаешь, Дин этого для тебя хотел?» Сэм вслушивается в слова, но они не складываются в „Я знаю, как вытащить твоего брата из ада…”, и он их не слышит. 

Когда сообщение заканчивается, Сэм проверяет, от кого вызов, и видит имя – Джо. Он думает, что, наверное, когда-то был знаком с Джо, поэтому снова прослушивает сообщение. «Думаешь, Дин этого для тебя хотел?» - говорит Джо, и Сэм думает, что она просто не врубается. Неважно, чего хочет Дин. Дин в аду.

Время идет (Сэм не знает, сколько прошло) и Сэм, скорее всего, уже в другом городе, когда понимает, что потерял телефон. Новым он не обзаводится.

* * *

За месяц до смерти Дина (Дин в аду), Сэм иногда кричал на людей на улице. Ему казалось нелепым, что люди могут ходить, разговаривать, дышать, в то время, как Дин умирает. Что они могут покупать бензин, смеяться, смотреть телевизор так, словно ничего особенного не происходит. Сэм подозревает, что возможно, уже тогда слегка тронулся, но абсолютно уверен, что сейчас он гораздо безумнее.

Сэм больше не кричит на людей на улице. Он почти не помнит, как выговаривать слова, если это не „in nomine patris” или „nam et si ambulavero in valle umbrae mortis”. Он все ещё ходит и дышит, и, может даже, иногда даже покупает бензин, ведь машина все ещё на ходу. Он задумывается, не стоит ли ему кричать на себя, но не уверен, что помнит, как это делать.

* * *

Напоследок десны Сэма кровоточат, а кожа на руках пожелтела. Ему недостает двух зубов, он не знает, как их потерял, и однажды замечает, что ремень болтается и джинсы не держатся, даже когда он застегнут на последнюю дырочку. В машине есть веревка и Сэм захватывает её с собой, но у него уходит два дня на то, чтобы вспомнить, для чего она ему нужна. Он думает, что стал походить на монаха с вервием, но затем видит себя в витрине и понимает, что выглядит совсем не так.

На внутренней стороне предплечья у Сэма шрам от ножа. Он задается вопросом, кто это сделал. Может даже, он сам.

У Сэма нет мизинца на правой руке; у него пентакль, вытатуированный на сердце, и воспаленный рубец на шее, подстать другому, что поперек позвоночника. Он не забывает, как заполучил их, и помнит, что ничего не сработало. Сэм потерял мизинец правой руки, а Дин в аду, и «счастливо» не бывает, но остается это «долго».

* * *

Когда Сэм, наконец, наталкивается на решение, оно оказывается таким простым, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Он спрашивает у прохожего, в каком штате находится, и тот его понимает только с третьей попытки, хотя Сэм не знает, что он делает не так. Джорджия так далеко от Вайоминга, и потом, это всего лишь один шаг, простой и легкий.

У ворот кладбища поджидает человек, и мозг Сэма выдает слово „Бобби”, но Сэм видит только нацеленный на него кольт. «Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это», - говорит этот человек.

Иногда Сэм задумывается о том, что когда Дин возвращал его обратно, он вернулся поврежденным. Но чаще всего, он не думает вообще. Кольт в руках ещё тёплый и, пробираясь среди могил, он знает, что, оглянувшись, увидел бы мертвеца посвежее, чем все эти давно сгнившие скелеты; увидел бы тело кого-то, кого, должно быть, знал когда-то, кто, наверное, любил его достаточно для того, чтобы не решаться выстрелить.

Сэм не оглядывается. Это несущественно.

* * *

Это совсем как в прошлый раз, из врат вырываются рев и огненные отсветы, бродят мерцающие фигуры, густой демонический дым заражает мир. Это точно как в прошлый раз, за исключением того, что в прошлый раз отец улыбался, а Дин не улыбается, он пристально смотрит вниз, на лежащего на траве Сэма, и не улыбается, он смотрит с ужасом.

У Сэма нет сил в одиночку закрыть врата ада, нет сил подняться, и здесь нет никого, кто бы мог помочь ему, но это совершенно неважно. Это конец света, и Сэм предполагает, что, на самом деле, это совсем не счастливый конец, вообще, но то, что он чувствует сейчас, никак иначе не назовешь. 

Дин по-прежнему мертв, он не задерживается надолго, растворяясь в белом свете, всё ещё с ужасом на лице. Демоны валят наружу ещё долго после его ухода и заканчиваются только к утру, а Сэм уже чувствует запах дыма, мир вокруг него сгорает дотла. Восходит солнце, но небо багровое, а Сэм лежит навзничь на траве и хохочет.


End file.
